Miles
by blueeyedlamb
Summary: They've been separated for months due to conflicting schedules and careers. Finally they are back together and making up for lost time. AH, mature themes.


**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns characters, I thought up the plotline.

**A/N: **No beta for this one…just something I wanted to get out. Also, there are mature themes toward the end of the story, please do not read if you are under 18 years of age. Thank you and enjoy.

-oo-

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me._

"_Home" by Daughtry_

-oo-

I had my eyes trained on my lap, mentally preparing myself for the amount of fuckery I was about to endure.

"Bella, we are about two minutes from pulling up to the airport curb. The report is that there are five paparazzi and I believe four autograph hounds currently standing between the curb and the doors. I'll hop out before you and we have two guards already placed to escort you through the terminal. Any questions?" Angela, my personal assistant, asked.

I snorted. "How did they catch wind of my arrival?"

"Who really knows the answer to that…obviously they know how to weasel information out of the right people even though we try to be completely discreet."

I nodded and watched as the black SUV slowly eased into the drop-off zone at LAX. I was supposed to have flown out on the red-eye the night before but a last minute interview and photoshoot kept me in Los Angeles longer then anticipated.

Now I was scheduled for a flight that left at five p.m. in the evening, the day before a major holiday weekend began. On top of that, I had several disappointed people on the other side of my flight, people who I hadn't seen in ages. The feeling that I had disappointed one of them drove me to finish my business as quickly as possible so that I could finally get away from Hollywood.

Due to the fairly busy travel time, leaving unnoticed was highly unlikely. Guess I had been right.

"Miss Swan…Mrs. Cheney…we are getting ready to stop at the appropriate entrance," called the driver.

"Thanks Alec. When we get out, just circle around until you get a text from me that I'm ready to be collected," Angela instructed.

"As you wish ma'am."

I chanced a glance out the window and could see the crowd waiting for me up ahead. I slipped on my earphones, readying the music I always turned on when I walked through a mob. Then I slipped on my Dior sunglasses, the ones that were oversized and provided a good cover of your eyes.

Before I knew it, the door was being opened by my regular bodyguards Mike and Tyler. Beside them appeared to be an airport representative who shook hands with Angela before offering me a kind smile.

Reluctantly I twisted the diamond ring that sat on my left ring finger over so that the diamond hid on the inside of my hand. With that I stepped out of the car, the heel of my boots clicking on the pavement.

Almost immediately flashbulbs started going off and people were shouting my name. I offered them a small smile before I trained my eyes on my feet, allowing myself to be guided through the crowd by Angela and my entourage.

_Entourage_. I really hated that word. It sounded quite pretentious for someone as uncomplicated as me.

I clicked my playlist on with my right hand, the seductive sounds that _he_ put together for me. It definitely did the trick in distracting me from my current surroundings. My left thumb ran against the diamond, another reminder of my happy place.

I knew that they were all throwing questions at me, trying to get answers. Too bad they were once again leaving empty handed.

Finally we entered into the terminal where the photogs were unfortunately able to still follow us. The process of getting my boarding pass printed and my baggage checked went relatively quickly.

They put me through a special security line with Mike, who was going to escort me through the rest of my journey until I got to where I called home.

I sank into a chair in the VIP lounge, finally able to remove my sunglasses. Mike plopped down in the seat next to me, throwing his hat on his lap.

"Exciting as ever, huh?" he asked jokingly.

"Ugh. I don't think I will ever get used to that part of the job…no matter how many years I'm in this business."

While Mike busied himself with a magazine, I attempted a phone call with the few minutes we had left before boarding. Of course it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey this is Edward. Sorry I couldn't take your call. Please leave your name, number and a brief message and I will get back to you. Thanks."_

I sighed, rubbing my fingers over my forehead from exhaustion. "Hey baby. Just thought I'd try you before I took off. I can't wait to be in your arms again…we are never going this long without physical contact _again_. Hope you have the house all opened up, I can't wait to enjoy it with you. Love you…"

I hung up before powering off my phone.

Finally my time for boarding the plan came and I didn't hesitate to burrow into the soft leather, attempting to get in a nap. I couldn't wait to leave LA behind and arrive in Colorado.

-oo-

After a thirty minute drive I pulled into our driveway, winding through the trees to get to the center of the property.

Edward and I had been dating for three years and engaged for just over six months. Only our closest family and friends knew that last part because privacy was our top priority given our job descriptions. We'd bought the Colorado property just outside of Denver because of the privacy potential and it was the state in which we first met.

I'd been acting since I was seventeen which was eight years ago. My first few films were teen based but I was able to break out of that persona by playing in a World War II film based on a true story. That movie opened new doors for me and I had been going ever since.

Edward was a musician who had gained notoriety over the years. He was known for his guitar playing and would often collaborate on other artists' albums.

I met him backstage after one of his shows in Denver. I was in the city with one of my best friends, Alice Brandon, promoting a movie we were starring in together. Alice insisted that we needed to get away on our first night off in weeks and we ended up snagging tickets to Edward's show.

Almost from the first moment I was smitten with him and vice versa. He knew who I was and had seen a few of my movies, but he didn't treat me like a lot of people did. We exchanged numbers and slowly began to build a friendship around our busy schedules.

I flew back to LA the next day and a month passed before he told me he would be in town to do some business and a show.

That night we went to a late dinner after his concert. It was the first night we were photographed together. He asked me out for the following night, which I agreed to without hesitation.

The next evening he once again took me to dinner, but this time he discreetly held my hand whenever possible. We quietly agreed that there was something to pursue between us and that we didn't want to share it with the rest of the world.

Soon tabloids and blogs were covered with news about us. I tried to stay away from any gossip, knowing that it had the potential to hurt me more then amuse me.

We stuck it out though and created a nice support base through our loved ones.

Just before Christmas we were at his parents' house in upstate New York for the holidays when he proposed. It wasn't grand, just a quiet declaration next to a warm fire.

Not long after, we jointly bought the Colorado property. I already had a house in LA and he owned a brownstone in New York City, but neither truly felt like home. Colorado was where we first met and where we spent many vacations.

Now it was just before the 4th of July. Edward had finished up the U.S. leg of his tour and I had just wrapped a press junket for my latest movie.

I should have been at the house already before work delayed my escape. Both of our families were set to arrive and now I wasn't going to get there in time to pick them up. When I informed Edward of the change in plans he definitely wasn't happy. He became frustrated because we already hadn't seen each other in two months and the separation was beginning to get to both of us.

The trees gave way to the beautiful craft style house which sat on the shore of our private lake. I clicked the garage door opener and pulled in alongside Edward's Audi. Luckily I didn't see any other cars parked in the driveway which meant that the rest of the family was out for the moment.

I exited the car and made my way to the door leading into the house. Almost immediately the scents of home hit me like a bulldozer. My shoulders immediately relaxed and my spine wasn't so rigid.

As I shut the door behind me I head the faint sounds of a piano being played.

Edward was composing.

I smiled to myself as I walked toward his music room, silently opening the door and watched his body shift with the movement of his fingers. Edward's brow was scrunched in heavy concentration, his bronze hair falling messily into his eyes.

He must have sensed a change in the room when he stopped playing and looked over his shoulder. I locked eyes with him, noticing that they first registered shock, and then disbelief before love took over as the dominant emotion.

"You're here," he whispered.

I nodded as he lifted himself off of the piano bench and took long strides until he reached my side. His eyes briefly ran over the length of me before I was pulled into his warm embrace.

His nose nudged mine before his warm lips captured my own. Then his tongue was tangling in my mouth and I was home. I felt the unwanted tears begin to form on my eyelashes, my emotions taking over from finally being back here with him.

"Hey…hey. None of that." He ran the pads of his thumbs under my eyes.

"Sorry. I just finally feel relaxed for the first time since we separated and it's a bit overwhelming right now."

Suddenly he took at step away from me before circling around me and heading for the open door. I stood there slightly confused when he closed and locked the door.

He turned and his eyes were hungry…hungry for me.

"I made the mistake of looking at pictures of you arriving at the airport earlier," he whispered.

Edward slowly walked towards me, his eyes once again running up and down the length of me.

I blinked a few times, trying to form a coherent thought under his intense gaze. "Why were you looking at that? You know you shouldn't."

"I know…but I was craving some visual of you and those were from a few hours ago." He shrugged before sliding his arms around my lower waist.

"Your hair is longer then usual." I ran my fingers through his messy hair, enjoying the length of it.

"I know you like it longer."

Apparently he was done with the conversation because suddenly his hands were covering my ass, lifting me up so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist. A squeal escaped my lips at the sudden change in height. He had his face buried in my chest, sighing in contentment.

I pulled his face up to meet mine by the chin, grazing my teeth over his top lip. The kiss started off slow as he began walking towards the set of couch's in the corner of the room.

The cushions pressed into my back as Edward laid me down before settling between my legs, his weight a welcome and familiar feeling.

Our lips joined together causing a low moan to come from me. I had one hand bunching up his t-shirt in the back while the other ran through his hair.

Edward sat back on his knees, quickly dispelling of the shirt. I admired his lean frame and the vivid colors of the tattoo that stretched across his left bicep and pectoral. He'd gotten it on our one-year anniversary and it was a design that both of us had collaborated on together.

I traced the lines with my fingers before slowly sitting up and tracing the same path with my lips and tongue.

His hands were gripping my upper arms tightly and I knew that his control was barely hanging on by a thread.

My eyes connected with his beautiful green orbs while I raised my tank top over my head, quickly throwing it with his.

He lifted each of my legs, sliding off my knee-high boots and setting them gently on the floor. The rest of our clothes and undergarments were quickly shed before we tumbled back onto the couch together.

Edward's mouth began to move along my throat before he nipped at my collarbone. At the same time I felt his hand near my hipbone. His fingers teasingly trailed down one leg and came back up the inside of the other before he plunged a finger inside of me.

Instantly my back arched and my eyes snapped shut from the sensation. He continued with the rhythm that he had started, inserting another finger with the first.

"It's been so long…" I gasped out, trying to remember to breath.

"I know baby…but never again," he whispered into my ear before I felt his teeth grazing the lobe.

"Don't tease…Edward. I want all of you, right now."

He continued for a few beats before his fingers left the apex of my legs. I felt his arousal immediately, hard against my inner thigh.

I reached between us and gave him a few firm strokes before aligning him with my opening. He pushed his hips into mine, not pausing to allow ourselves to readjust to each other. The overwhelming fullness I immediately felt literally took my breath away.

He paused for a moment, his eyes closing tightly. "Sorry…I couldn't help it. I've been dying to get inside you for weeks."

I nodded before shifting my hips, trying to wordlessly signal him to continue moving.

The rhythm was not slow and was not sweet. Instead it was fast and primal, both of us pushing as close to each other as possible.

At some point his hands found my ass again, lifting the majority of my back off of the cushions. This new position allowed him to hit a different spot and I threw my head back with a loud groan.

I felt myself getting sweaty and the only noises in the room were of our bodies slapping together and the noises escaping both of our throats.

Then I felt that familiar coil in my lower abdomen, causing my pace to increase. Edward must have both sensed my new urgency and that he was close because his hand found my clit, determined to help me along.

"I love you…so much," I said as I pulled his lips toward mine.

"Me too…always."

Afterwards we just laid there for a few minutes. Edward attempted to move his weight off of me but I refused to let him shift an inch. I felt safe and completely in an Edward cocoon.

Eventually we heard the sound of tires on the gravel road signaling our family's imminent arrival. Edward rolled off of me before handing over my undergarments.

I straightened out my curls and ended up putting it in a pony tail because of the snarls. Edward buckled up before wrapping his arm around my waist and unlocking the door.

The front door opened and a bustle of voices broke through the quiet house.

Edward paused in the hallway to lean over and give me one more peck.

"We are going to sit down and discuss how our schedules are going to be changing from now on. Whether we take turns with time off or promise to not go more then three days without seeing each other, we can't do that again," Edward said while nuzzling into my ear.

"Agreed. That plane ride seemed to last forever because I knew I was on my way to you."

-oo-

**A/N: **It feels good to be writing again after my long hiatus. School was an ass kicker this semester but now I have three luxurious months off for the summer. I hope you enjoyed this little o/s…I mostly wrote it to get back into the writing game. I know a lot of my readers are waiting for the continuation of _Southern Cover_. I promise it is coming but I haven't had much motivation lately…but it is coming. Currently I am working on another multi-chapter story that has been floating in my head for awhile. I hope to post the first chapter in the next few weeks.

I contributed a one-shot for the Fics for Nashville and essentially it is the same idea as the Haiti Relief project. If you want more info on donating and receiving stories from over a hundred talented authors, please visit this website: http:/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ficsfornash/474(dot)html

With that…go and let me know what you thought of this little piece!


End file.
